


Time After Time

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: In which Ajay is the biggest klutz possible.





	Time After Time

“Ugh, shit, shit!” Sabal looked up to see Ajay teetering on the edge of the roof of a building, overbalancing and clearly about to fall backward off the roof. 

Shit.

He burst into action, sprinting forward with his arms outstretched. He barely made it, and though he used all of his strength to keep them both upright, the force of the impact sent him to his knees, and then onto his side when he twisted to save Ajay from the impact. Ajay seemed dazed but uninjured, thank Kyra. Sabal rolled onto his back as Ajay hoisted himself into a seated position, bracing himself on his palms and looking around.

“...Sabal? Oh shit, are you okay?” Sabal let out a tired chuckle.

“I’m not the one who fell off a roof. Are YOU okay?”

“I’m fine, but I...or did...did you...did you catch me?”

“I did.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Ajay.”

“...Thank you…”

“Anytime, brother. Just...try not to make falling off of things a habit.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I-”

“AJAY!! Shit, Ajay, Sabal, are you okay?”

“...Yeah! Yeah, we’re fine!”

“Jesus, Ajay, you scared the shit out of me!!”

“Me too,” Ajay and Sabal both said in unison.

***

“Sabal, Sabal!”

“What is it?”

“Ajay fell from a belltower!”

“What? When? Where is he? Is he alright?” 

“Some soldiers are bringing him here now. He’s barely conscious, but he doesn’t seem to be banged up too badly. That must be him now.” The sound of a truck pulling in made them both look up, and Sabal ran outside as the soldiers carried a motionless Ajay inside.

“Ajay? Ajay! Can you hear me?” A lazy mumble was his only response.

“Ajay, the doctors are going to fix you up now, you’re going to be alright.” He received another lazy mumble to say he’d heard.

“And what did I say about not making falling off of things a habit?!”

“...Srry…”

***

Ajay was scrambling back to Banapur in a car when suddenly it malfunctioned. Been shot one too many times, probably. He jumped out of the car, falling and rolling on the ground seconds before it drove into the side of a building, bursting into flames. When he finally came to a stop he coughed, trying to work his way back to his feet. A hand appeared in his field of vision, brown and wearing an all-too-familiar set of prayer beads. He sighed, reaching up for the hand and letting it pull him to his feet. He wrapped an arm around Sabal’s shoulders and they began to walk slowly back to the safehouse.

“Alright, Ajay?”

“...Car...got shot...fucking thing...malfunctioned…”

“That wasn’t my question.”

“...Should be okay, just need to rest a bit.”

“Alright. I’m getting really sick of you falling all over the place.”

“Sorry…”

“No more cars with bullet holes in them.”

“Right.”

***

It was hot today. Too hot. The problem was that the rooves still needed to be fixed...and of course Ajay was helping. Of course he was. Sabal sighed, ignoring his other duties in favour of standing right near the building...just in case. Ajay was starting to make falling off or out of things a nasty habit, and sure enough, today was no exception. Ajay was starting to sway on top of the roof, so when the heat got to his head and he couldn’t recover his balance fast enough, Sabal was ready. He caught Ajay as he plummeted off the roof, hauling his near-unconscious self to a patch of shade and opening his water canteen.

“Here, Ajay, drink.”

“Hmm…?”

“Ajay, wake up.” Slowly, lazily, Ajay blinked his eyes open, looking confused.

“Wha…”

“Water first. Mouth. Open.” Ajay opened his mouth and hummed thankfully as Sabal tipped some of the water into his mouth. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to recover his strength, then opened his eyes to a smiling but exasperated-looking Sabal.

“Alright, Ajay?”

“I...I’m on the ground…”

“Yes. You passed out from heat exhaustion, and fell off the roof. Are you starting to notice a pattern here?”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t just say sorry, I don’t want to see you above ground level from now on, got it?”

“...Yeah, I got it.”

***

“AJAY!! Ajay, are you alright?! HEY!!!” Panicked shouting filled the air, calling Sabal from his meditation.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake-”


End file.
